


as long as we've got each other

by yetanotherramblingfangirl



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherramblingfangirl
Summary: When Hecate is late for tea, Ada is concerned.  She's shocked when she discovers just how warranted that concern is.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hackle Remix Challenge 2020





	as long as we've got each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Swans and White Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930350) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



Ada did her best to distract herself as she waited for Hecate to arrive for their afternoon tea. She straightened the knick-knacks on her desk. She placed books back into their waiting gaps on the shelves. She even artfully arranged a full array of biscuits and pastries despite knowing that Hecate would only partake of a single plain digestive biscuit. That particular effort, she thought as she stood with hands on hips admiring her handiwork, was worth it just for the look of exasperated affection Hecate would give her when she arrived.

It was all about the simple pleasures, really. And the way Hecate’s eyes filled with warmth even as she made that strangled little sigh of resignation at the sight of copious sweets ranked fairly high on Ada’s list of simple pleasures.

She smiled to herself as she glanced at the carriage clock on the mantelpiece, carefully noting the time. Despite all her earlier activity there were still fifteen minutes until she could reasonably expect Hecate. Huffing her annoyance with the slow ooze of time, Ada settled into her chair to wait. She smoothed her skirt over her lap, adjusted her cardigan and her glasses, and summoned the morning newspaper.  
\---  
Ada had no recollection of falling asleep. One moment she was reading about the rising price of pondweed and the next she was being startled awake by the sound of the newspaper fold hitting the stone floor. She glanced around the room, fully expecting to find Hecate sitting across from her with a look of gentle bemusement.

But Hecate wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Squinting up at the carriage clock once more, her brow furrowed. “That can’t be right,” she muttered to herself as she summoned the small clock to examine it more closely.

4:47.

Ada stared down at the clock in her hands. While it was not unheard of for Hecate to be a few minutes late when Mildred Hubble had detention, it was absolutely unlike her to be forty-seven minutes late. There was certainly room for concern. Whether that concern should be for Hecate’s safety or sanity was not yet clear, but a bit of investigating was most certainly in order. She waved away her earlier tea preparations and replaced the clock before rising from her seat and exiting her office.   
\---  
Ada knocked as a formality, knowing that Hecate would appreciate either the warning or the rescue. She opened the door fully expecting to see Hecate standing behind her desk as Mildred cleaned cauldrons after some sort of potions mishap. Her breath caught painfully in her chest upon seeing the state of the potions laboratory. She stood there in wide-eyed horror with her hand still wrapped tightly around the door knob, time seeming to freeze as her mind reeled.

Where there had previously been a solidly built and nigh indestructible potions classroom there was now a gaping hole. Accidental poisoning, fire, explosion, or even just a barrage of well-intentioned questions; those she was prepared for. But a gaping hole and no sign of Hecate or Mildred? That had never once crossed her mind as a possibility.

Panic propelled her to the edge of the hole, hands wringing in front of her as she carefully tested the ground with slow footsteps. Looking down into the hole revealed nothing but large chunks of rubble. She called down into the hole, hoping for some sort of response. “Hecate! Mildred!”

Nothing.

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and her breaths came in increasingly more painful gasps. What if she was too late? What if she’d fallen asleep and in those moments tragedy had struck? 

“Stop,” she said to herself, her harsh tone echoing in the emptiness of the room around her. Her fingers threaded through her hair, curling into fists. The tension against her scalp helped to ground her. “Plan, plan, plan. How do I fix it…”

Ada stepped away from the hole to pace as she formulated a plan of action. The first obvious step was to clear the rubble. But the task was delicate and to complete it safely she would need assistance. Without pausing to consider the politeness of her action, Ada transferred Gwen and Dimity to her side.

Anticipating the irritation that would naturally follow being transferred without warning or permission, Ada held up her hands in a placating gesture. “I apologize, I sincerely do. And I wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t completely necessary.”

Gwen looked behind Ada, eyebrows rising toward her hairline as she took in the situation. “I can see why you needed assistance.”

Dimity nodded solemnly. “Where’s Miss Hardbroom? I’m surprised she’s not here already...”

Ada swallowed around the painful lump that formed in her throat at the question. “She’s buried in the rubble, as is Mildred Hubble. I need your assistance in shifting the stones so as not to injure anyone.”

Dimity’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

“I do not know how long they’ve been underneath it or what state they’re in, but I would feel much better if we resolved this as quickly as possible.”

“Of course,” Gwen said, laying a gentle hand on Ada’s shoulder. Ada smiled at the gesture.

“Best get cracking,” Dimity said, lacing her fingers together before stretching her arms out in front of her. She shook out her limbs and rolled her head from side to side. “Where do we start?”  
\---  
It took thirty minutes and two additional teachers to finally shift the rubble clear of Hecate’s protection spell. Ada could have cried in relief. Just seeing Hecate’s face, even from a distance, was enough to loosen the tight knot of anxiety in her stomach.

When they finally managed to lift the bubble of the protection spell back into the classroom, everything erupted into chaos. Voices jumbled together in exclamations of concern and urgent questions. Ada knew that she was contributing to it herself, though she would be hard pressed to remember any of what she said. All she was sure of was that she needed to see to the situation.

“She’s all right, we’re all right!” Hecate half-shouted over the tangle of well-intentioned questions. She shuffled away from the crowd to rest her back against a pillar near where Ada stood.

Ada watched as Hecate’s eyes closed and her knees slipped up toward her chest. She couldn’t help but reach out and squeeze her shoulder. The gesture was meant as much to comfort herself as to reassure Hecate. The younger woman was solid and warm and real. And she was very clearly in distress she would not express until the room had cleared and they were alone. She forced herself to step away from Hecate and toward her student.

“Mildred, are you hurt at all?” Ada asked.

“I’m fine!” Mildred said, her legs trembling slightly.

Ada pulled her into a brief, tight hug. “I want you to go to the sanatorium anyway. Just to make absolutely sure.”

“I’ll take her,” Gwen said as she approached the pair. 

Ada gave her colleague a grateful look and mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ before turning back to Hecate. She paused for a moment, concerned eyes cataloging Hecate’s appearance. She was trembling slightly, eyes screwed tightly shut and mouth pressed into a firm line. Her head was tipped back against the pillar and her throat worked. Ada felt her own breathing hitch at the sight. Hecate was just barely holding the ragged edges of her composure together and Ada had no intention of letting that stand.

Making her way to Hecate’s side, Ada lowered herself to the ground. She scooted closer, her hip bumping gently against Hecate’s as she carefully reached out to take the younger woman’s hand. Their fingers laced together comfortably in the familiar gesture. Ada squeezed gently, taking comfort in the fact that Hecate squeezed back. She waved her free hand to close the door against any outside observers.

“Hecate, are you all right?” Ada asked softly as she leaned into the other woman.

“I’m fine,” Hecate said, voice small and thick with emotion. Her eyes remained tightly closed, but Ada could see tears bubbling from beneath her eyelashes.

“It’s all right to not be just now. You could have died.”

Hecate hummed a sound that was neither agreement nor disagreement. 

Ada chose not to belabor the point and instead press forward. “What happened?”

Hecate opened her eyes and peered over at Ada’s concerned face. Her chin trembled slightly as she began to explain. “Today I covered vanishing potions with the third years. I can only assume they spilled some and neglected to tell me.”

“Would you like me to handle it?” Ada asked, lips quirking in a sympathetic smile.

Hecate shook her head. “No, I am capable.”

“Of course you are. I would never doubt that for a second. But if you’d rather not, I would understand.”

They lapsed into silence, sitting side-by-side on the hard stone floor. Ada didn’t mind. Not when Hecate’s hand was still firmly within her own. The physical contact was grounding for her and she hoped it was an equal comfort to Hecate.

Hecate scooted even closer, her head coming to rest against Ada’s shoulder. Ada turned and pressed a soft kiss against her hairline before leaning her own head against Hecate’s.

“I will handle the situation myself,” Hecate said as she melted against Ada’s side. “But do you think we could just sit here for a moment longer?”

“I will sit here with you for as long as you need, Hecate,” Ada said, squeezing Hecate’s hand tightly. “Just tell me what you need and I will happily provide it.”

“Just this,” Hecate said as she brought her free hand up to wipe beneath her eyes. “Just you.”

“Well, you’ve got me. For as long as you need me.”

“Forever then.”

Ada chuckled softly. “And then some, dearest. I’m afraid you’re rather stuck with me.”

“Good.” Hecate unlaced their fingers before bringing her arms around Ada and squeezing tightly for a moment. “I just- good.”

Ada wrapped her own arm around Hecate’s shoulders. They sat for a few more quiet moments, each seeming to bask in the warm comfort of their closeness. But Ada was beginning to feel stiff and uncomfortable from sitting on the stone floor. Deciding that a change of seating arrangements would be most welcome, Ada said, “All of this can wait awhile longer. How would you feel about tea?”

Hecate pulled away just enough to look into Ada’s face. “I think tea sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Excellent. Shall we?” Ada raised her hand in preparation to transfer them. She waited patiently for an answer.

“Please.”

With a warm smile and a gentle squeeze of Hecate’s shoulders, Ada transferred them away.


End file.
